The Abandoned Villa
by Aisyah Alexandrovna Pushkina
Summary: Shun, Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, dan Yumi... Menemukan secarik kertas aneh yang terlihat seperti peta Yang jelas, mereka berniat mencari tau tempat yang di tuju peta tersebut...
1. The Map

**The Abandoned Villa**

**Disclaimer : Kurumada Masami ( seandainya punya saya T.T )**

**Author : Yumi Amamiya**

**WARNING! OOC! Maaf sebelumnya… tapi di fic ini saya meng-insert satu tokoh buatan saya sendiri yg tak lain dan tak bukan adalah 'Yumi Amamiya' tokoh ini saya buat seadanya, mohon maaf kalo terasa mengganggu… Semata-mata ingin buat aja kok… Gak ada maksud terselubung ^^ Well Thanks For Read…**

* * *

**The Abandoned Villa**

**The Map **

* * *

"Hei Shun! Shun! Shun Amamiya!"

"Ahhh… saya pak?"

"Kenapa kamu tidur? Memang sudah selesai mengerjakan soal-soal nya?"

"Sudah pak…"

"Kalau begitu cepat kumpulkan dan pastikan kamu sudah mengisi semua nya…"

"Baik pak…"

...

11.30 a.m.

14 - 12 – 2010

.

.

.

Hari ini, hari terakhir ulangan umum semester satu, semua murid tampak senang dan bergegas pulang saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Tapi tidak dengan Shun, dia tampak lelah dan terus menguap.

"Hoooaaaemmm…."

"Gile lu! Nguap gede amat!" kata Hyoga pada Shun

"Ni anak dari kemaren, keliatan ngantuk mulu!" kata Seiya.

"Abis pulang, tidur… Jangan kelayapan bro!" sahut Shiryu.

.

.

.

Mereka berempat menunggu seseorang di depan sekolah…

.

.

"HYYYOOOOOOGGGGGAAAAAAA!"

"Saya…saya…saya…!" jawab Hyoga latah.

"Aduh! Yumi! Jangan bikin kaget dong! Bahagia banget sih lu?" tanya Hyoga.

"Hehehe… kan ulangan udah selesai…" jawab Yumi.

"Mo ngapain manggil-manggil gua?"

"Lho? Kan kita mo pulang bareng! Btw, Jabu mana?" tanya Yumi sambil celingak-celinguk.

"Pergi sama Saori…" jawab Shiryu.

"Ooohh… ya udah ayo… ngapain bengong di sini?" ajak Yumi, dan mereka berlima pun pulang.

"Niisan Shun…" sapa Yumi menghampiri kakaknya…

"Bisa tadi ngerjain soal nya?" tanya Shun to the point.

"Bisa dong… IPS kan pelajaran kesukaan Yumi…" jawab Yumi senang.

"Bagus lah…" jawab Shun lemes… Dan lagi-lagi dia menguap…

.

.

.

Dan mereka berlima pun pulang sama-sama. Entah gak punya ongkos atau gimana, mereka gak naik angkutan umum… Yumi, adik Shun asik bercanda dengan Seiya sambil ngerjain Hyoga, Shiryu jalan menunduk…Sementara Shun tiba-tiba berhenti saat merogoh kantong celananya.

BRUK! BRUK! BRUK! BRUK! Yumi, Seiya, Shiryu dan Hyoga saling bertubrukan percis kereta mogok… ^^ (bayangkan kejadian bertubrukan nya 7 kurcaci di Snow White Disney ^^)

.

.

.

"Whoi! Shun ! Kagak salah lu berenti tiba-tiba begitu?" tanya Seiya.

.

.

Shun hanya diam sambil melihat secarik kertas di tangan nya…

.

.

"Yumi?..."

"Ya?"

"Ini punya kamu?" tanya Shun sembari menyodorkan kertas tadi.

"Bukan…" jawab Yumi setelah memperhatikan kertas tersebut, yang lain melirik kertas itu.

.

.

Shun nyaris saja membuang kertas itu, ketika tiba-tiba … Shiryu berteriak…

.

.

"Jangaaannn! Duh…" dengan dramatis nya dia mengambil kertas itu, pake adegan slow motion lagi… Lalu di elus-elus kertas itu…

"Liat dulu dong Shun! Jangan buang sampah sembarangan! Lagian, perhatiin dong! Ini kan peta!" kata Shiryu.

"Lalu…?" tanya Shun tanpa ekspresi…

"Yah pasti ada maksud nya nih!" jawab Shiryu antusias.

"Ngaco ah!" kata Seiya.

"Cari yuk!" ajak Shiryu.

"Hmmm… itung-itung ngisi liburan, kan kita gak boleh keluar kota sama Athena… Boleh gua ikut besok!" sambung Seiya.

Hyoga dan Yumi saling berpandangan… Lalu menoleh ke arah Shiryu dan Seiya…

"Boleh aja!" jawab keduanya kompak.

"Yumi! Udah ayo pulang! Nanti niisan Ikki marah!" bentak Shun.

"Aaaahhh… ayo dong niisan… Niisan Ikki gak akan marah deh…" pinta Yumi.

"Gak, kita udah janji hari ini mau beresin rumah! Bersihin gudang dan nyuci mobil!" kata Shun.

"Aaaahhh…." Yumi memelas…

"Tapi… kamu lupa sama janji niisan Ikki…? Di traktir main di Timezone, nonton Bioskop, sama makan-makan…? Ha…?" goda Shun.

.

.

Yumi memandang kakaknya untuk beberapa saat … dan GLEK… ^^

.

.

"Ya udah… ikut pulang! ^^" jawab Yumi antusias.

"Ehhh… terus ini peta gimana ?" tanya Shiryu.

"Lu simpen aja, besok kalo lu semua yakin mo ngebolang… Gua ikut!" kata Shun.

"Tumben…" kata Yumi, Hyoga, Seiya, dan Shiryu kompak… Shun langsung merah pipinya.

"ARRRGGHH! Udaah…! Pada pulang sono! Yumi… ayo!" kata Shun kesal.

"O.K. ^^"

.

.

Lalu mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Gimana ya? Apa besok mereka jadi… iseng ngikutin petunjuk peta itu? Hmmm… so… let's read again ^^ Thank You

19.00 p.m. at Ikki's house…

"Udah selesai semua tuh! Ayo tepatin janji nya!" kata Yumi pada Ikki.

"Iya…iya… gak perlu di tagih gitu kan?" tanya Ikki.

"Ahhh! Pokok nya cepet! Kita udah selesai nih!" kata Shun marah.

.

.

.

Ikki yang lagi duduk sambil ol di laptop nya, melirik mereka berdua lalu malah tertawa…

"HAHAHAHA… memang kalian mau pergi pake baju basah dan tampang kucel kayak gitu?"

Yumi and Shun : melirik ke diri mereka masing-masing lalu nyengir-nyengir… dan… dalam sekejap mereka lari secepat mungkin ke kamar masing-masing… Lalu mandi dan bersiap-siap ^^ Sementara Ikki juga bergegas menyudahi internet surfing nya dan bersiap-siap juga :D

Setelah itu… mereka bertiga langsung pergi main-main di Timezone, makan-makan, dan yahhh ngabisin waktu bertiga deh ^^ … Dan setelah mereka bertiga cukup 'puas' … Ikki, Shun, dan Yumi pun pulang ke rumah. Sesampainya di rumah… Yumi teringat akan peta yang Shun temukan tadi siang, lalu ia pun menanyakan hal tersebut pada Shun.

.

.

.

"Niisan…niisan…" kata Yumi sambil menguncangkan tubuh Shun yang lagi tidur.

"Hmm?" jawab Shun tanpa bangun dari tidurnya.

"Peta itu dari siapa sih? Kok tau-tau ada di kantong niisan?" tanya Yumi.

"Hmm…" Shun gak menjawab Cuma hmm hmm doang… Yumi kelihatan kesal…

"_Kunyuk ni orang… liatin lu!"_ batin Yumi.

.

.

Lalu Yumi pergi ke balakang… Mengambil garam lalu di larutkan dalam secangkir air hangat… Lalu dia teteskan sedikit demi sedikit dengan sedotan ke bibir Shun… And….

.

.

"PUUUAAAHH! CUUUIIHH! CUUUIIHHH! ASYIIIIEEENNN!" jerit Shun dan akhirnya bangun. ^^

"Hahahaha! Syukurin! Makanya jangan tidur melulu!" kata Yumi puas.

Ikki yang ada di sebelah mereka ketawa kecil… ^^

"Ya jangan pake aer garem dong! Asin banget tau! Ciihhh… masih berasa nih!"

"Myowahaha!" tawa Yumi.

Whoi! Hak cipta ketawa gua tuh! kata Deathmask. ^^

"Mo ngapain sih?" tanya Shun kesal.

"Mo nanya… ^^ Hihihihi…" jawab Yumi bahagia.

"Jangan ketawa!" kata Shun lagi…

"hihihi… i…iyayaya… Hmm… Itu ^^ anu… Peta yang tadi siang itu dari siapa sih?" tanya Yumi.

"Ohh… itu… niisan juga gak tau… Pas lagi ngerogoh kantong mo ngambil permen karet. Eh malah ada peta itu!"

"Hmmm… Terus besok pergi gak?"

"Pergi kemana?" tanya Ikki tiba-tiba.

"Niisan dengerin ya? Hmm… gini, Yumi, niisan Shun, Seiya, Shiryu sama Hyoga mau ngebolang. Main bareng! Boleh gak?" tanya Yumi tersenyum

Ikki berpikir sejenak… "Yaahh… boleh deh…" jawab Ikki tersenyum.

"Yeeiii! Kita pergi ya… Niisan Shun?"

"Iya…" jawab Shun senang…

.

.

* * *

… **To … Be … Continued …**

**Cerita nya akan berlanjut ke chapter dua… The First Step… Thank You For Read ^^**


	2. The First Step

**Chapter 2  
**

**The First Step**

* * *

.

.

Hari ini seperti yang sudah direncanakan (walau gak serius u.u) tapi pada dateng juga ternyata. Yumi sudah bersiap dengan tas nya yang super besar, mau gak mau yang lain bingung.

.

.

"Ngapain lu? Emang mo camping?" tanya Hyoga.

"Ini sih cuma gua isi buku komik 2 sisanya snack, sof drink, dan yaahh pokoknya buat ngemil sepanjang jalan aja…" jelas Yumi.

"Mo gendut lu? Cewek makan junk-food melulu!" kata Hyoga lagi.

"Buktinya selama ini gua gak gendut! Kalo mau bilang aja kali!" sungut Yumi.

"Eh guys… udah jalan yuk! Kita mulai dari gerbang sekolah, kan petanya bilang begitu…" kata Shiryu.

.

.

Dan mereka pun pergi sesuai yang di tunjukkan pada peta tersebut. Mereka berdiri tepat di depan gerbang sekolah, ada beberapa perintah di dalam peta tersebut.

.

.

Perintah Pertama : Berjalanlah ke depan, turuni anak tangga.

Perintah Kedua : Bergerak ke arah timur kalian. Jika melihat jalan setapak, masuklah ke dalam jalan itu…

.

.

"Ini jalan setapaknya?" tanya Shiryu.

"Nyam…nyam…krauk…krauk… mwang muanya uagie?" (mo yang mana lagi) kata Yumi.

"Masuk nih? Ada plang forbiddennya!" kata Seiya.

"Udah masuk aja! Yak an Shun?" tanya Hyoga mengharap persetujuan Shun.

" Jangan ngelempar pertanyaan ke gua." Jawab Shun dingin.

"O.K. *sigh* hhh… here we go!" gumam Shiryu.

.

.

Mereka meloncati pagar pembatas tersebut, semua berjalan dengan tenang. Yumi asik makan, Seiya gak berhenti narik-narik baju Shiryu, Hyoga cuma celingak-celinguk. Sementara Shun jalan di belakang dalam diam… ^_^

Perintah Ketiga : Dan semua akan gelap!

.

.

"AAAHHHH!" teriak semuanya, kecuali Shun.

"Apa ini? Ke…ke…napa… gelap?" tanya Seiya gemetar.

"Ohok…ohok…"

"Siapa yang batuk?" selidik Hyoga.

"Gua!" sahut Yumi … "Tunggu bentar!" kata Yumi lagi.

Sepertinya ia merogoh-rogoh tasnya dan…

"Nah! Ini dia senternya!" kata Yumi.

Secepat mungkin dinyalakannya senter tersebut… Dan …

.

.

* * *

… **To Be Continued …**


	3. Beware With Them

**Yoyoi… Chapter 3 :D  
langsung sajalah ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Beware With Them**

* * *

.

.

Secepat mungkin Yumi menyalakan senternya, dan tepat saat cahaya senter itu menjalar…

.

"MONYONG LU!" teriak Hyoga latah. :D

"Kenapa?" tanya yang lain sementara cahaya senter tertuju pada Hyoga.

"Ada kertas!" kata Hyoga setelah mengambil kertas tersebut dari wajahnya.

.

.

Di lihatlah kertas tersebut secara seksama, ada tulisan besar nan gaje bikin sakit mati. Setelah diliat-liat ternyata tulisan tersebut adalah 'Beware With Them' lalu di bawahnya tertera 3 angka dalam 3 baris.

**T.H.K.**

**L.G.**

**M.K.**

Tentu saja tulisan itu membuat mereka bingung dibolak-baliklah kertas tersebut oleh Hyoga ternyata ada tulisan yang terpisah. Dipertemukanlah kedua sisi kertas itu oleh Hyoga dan tulisannya adalah : 'Move On Three Steps'

Gak perlu basa-basi langsung saja mereka berjalan 3 langkah kedepan. Shiryu yang paling depan sebenernya merinding… Tapi, malu-maluin kan? Kalo dia gak jalan? Dan apa yang mereka dapatkan….

.

.

ZEEEEPPPPPP!

.

"MAAAMAAAAA!" teriak semuanya.

Shiryu pelukan sama Seiya, Shun sama Yumi…

Hyoga: Kok gak ada yang meluk gue sih?

Yumi mengintip sedikit and…

"Master Shaka?" kata Yumi heran.

"Ha? Shaka?" yang lain pun ikut melihat.

.

.

Shiryu dan Seiya saling berpandangan… Lalu melepas pelukan mereka sambil berlagak cleaning throat gitu deh… ^_^

.

.

"Master Shaka ngapain di sini?" tanya Yumi penuh selidik.

"Itu tidak penting! Setelah ini kalian ikuti jalan saja, ingat! Hati-hatilah terhadap 3 'orang' di kertas tersebut. Selamat Tinggal… Cling!" dan tiba-tiba Shaka menghilang di telan bumi. Benar-benar di telan!

"Itu… sensei lu aneh banget sih!" kata Shun.

"Gak tau tuh, udah ayo jalan!"

Colek-colek…

"Apa?" kata Yumi saat Shiryu menyolek bahunya.

"Kamu jalan di depan aja yah…"

"Hhh… ya udah, asal niisan Shun di belakang gua!"

.

.

Dan mereka pun ubah susunan, Yumi, Shun, Shiryu, Seiya, terakhir Hyoga. Sambil jalan mereka melihat beberapa benda aneh, dan terus membicarakannya. Yumi gak peduli, asik aja dia makan snacknya yang super duper besar itu. Lalu tiba-tiba dia berhenti, dan seperti kereta mogok yang lain saling bertubrukan.

.

.

"Ini apa-apaan sih? Gak kakak gak adek… Kalo stop gak kira-kira!" tutur Hyoga kesal.

"Kenapa?" tanya Shun pada Yumi.

"Tuh!" jawab Yumi sambil menunjuk seuatu.

.

.

Pandangan mereka berlima terhenti pada sebuah plang bertuliskan 'The Hookman Killer' yumi bisik-bisik sama Shun, setelah cukup lama berbisik ria. Mereka lanjutkan perjalanan… Dan tiba-tiba…

.

.

REEEOOOONNNGGG!  
Seekor kucing mengeong marah, seperti diganggu tidur nyenyaknya.  
"KUUUCIIIINNNNGGG!" teriak Shiryu dan Seiya.  
"Emang siapa yang bilang itu bebek?" tanya Hyoga kesal.  
"Bebek kok ngomong bebek?" tanya Shun innocent ke Hyoga.

.

.

Mau gak mau Hyoga langsung ngomel-ngomel… Ngoceh panjang lebar sampe semuanya bosen. Yumi asik makan, Shiryu dan eiya ketakutan, Shun cuma dia. Sampai ketika…

.

"AAARRRGGGHHHHH!" teriak Yumi sehingga yang lain ikutan.  
"HEH! KENAPA SIH? Dari tadi bikin kaget aja!" bentak Hyoga

"Tadi ada orang di depan Yumi, trus sekarang gak tau kemana… Iiihh"  
"Lari yuk ^^ll…" ajak Shiryu.

.

.

SWIIIIINNNGGGG Shiryu langsung melesat jauh meninggalkan mereka berempat. Seiya tak berkedip yang lainnya juga begitu… Macem-macem aja… Sekarang Shiryu sama sekali gak keliatan ada dimana. Terpaksa yang lain lari secepat mungkin mencoba mengejar Shiryu… untung ketemu :D

"Heh sedeng! takut boleh aja, gak usah lari sampe segitunya dong! Capek ngejarnya!"  
"Sorry…sorry" kata Shiryu.

Beberapa langkah kedepan mereka lalui dengan aman sampai…

.

"Mau pesan apa mas?"  
All: HHHHUUUUUWWWAAAAAAAA!

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

… **To Be Continued …**

**WEheheheHe… Chapter 3 kelar… Karena bingung mo bilang apa, langsung cabut ke Chapter 4 :D  
Thanks for Read**


	4. HmmmDelicious

**Chapter 4 Abandoned Villa**

**A/N: hehehe… chapter ini di bikin pas lagi laper jadi judulnya juga gak jauh beda ^^ weheheehe Semoga delicious ^^**

**Hmmm … Delicious …**

* * *

.

.

"Di sini kami jual Ramen, Takoyaki, Smoke Beef, Cheese Burger, d.l.l." tawar seorang waiter dengan muka penuh darah tapi suaranya kocak :D

"Gak laper mas!" kata Shiryu ketus.

.

.

Dan tiba-tiba si waiter menghilang begitu saja! Aneh! Aneh! Ini tempat apa sih! Gelap, aneh, aneh pokoknya! Mereka berjalan lagi dan baru saja lima langkah…

.

.

"Udah ah! Gua capek! Udah gak jadi nge-date, sekarang harus terjebak di tempat aneh ini!" kata Shun kesal, yang lain berhenti.

"Sabar dong Shun!" kata Seiya.

"Kalo itu harta karun ketemu, lu dapet andil kok…" sambung Shiryu.

"Gak perlu!" kata Shun dingin, Yumi dan Hyoga berpandangan lalu…

"Walau kita berdua jadi agak males, tapi udah gak mungkin lagi kita semua pulang! Jalanannya gak keliatan!" kata Hyoga dan Yumi.

.

Shun mendesah pasrah…

.

"Iya… iya… deh, gua turutin kemauan kalian semua…" kata Shun lemas.

.

.

Kali ini Shun memimpin, ia berjalan paling depan di susul Yumi, Hyoga, Shiryu, lalu Seiya. Di saat yang lain ketakutan kecuali Shun. Yumi dan Hyoga malah asik makan sambil jalan di belakang, Shiryu gemeteran melihat peta yang di dapatkan Hyoga, si Seiya celinga-celinguk … And tiba…tiba…

JEESSS JESSS! CEENTREEENGGG!  
Banyak lampu yang menyala, suasana jadi terang. Sekarang jalanan terlihat jelas… Semua langsung berlari menuju jalan setapak di depan mereka supaya gak hilang arah… but … Sebuah plang menabrak muka Shun… (kok terbalik)

.

.

"Sing this song or you may not through this way!" kata Lady GaGa di sebuah layar super besar di hadapan Shun.

.

.

Lalu turunlah sebuah microphone, dasar apes! Shun harus menyanyi, padahal dia gak bisa nyanyi lagu-lagunya Lady GaGa. Setelah itu appearlah lyric lagu Born This Way (setel ya kalo ada ^_^) Shun menyanyi tergagap-gagap yang lain malah menertawakan, habis gimana… kalo Shun berhenti nyanyi tiba-tiba ada sarung tinju melayang dari depan! Hahahahaha habis-habisan deh…

.

.

"Ahh… payah! Sini Yumi aja yang nyanyi! Kalo gak kita gak bisa lewat nih!"

.

Yumi mengambil alih microphonenya dan mulai bernyanyi. Tapi waaahhh dia bisa :D

.

"Okay… You may through this way." sahut Lady GaGa, setelahnya.

…

"Eh… Shiryu! Kalo nanti tu harta karun gak ketemu! Liat aja lu!" ancam Shun.

"Iya…iya!" jawab Seiya.

"HEY! Seharusnya gua yang bilang iya!" sahut Shiryu.

.

.

Kini jalanan gelap lagi, senternya juga mulai soak, Yumi berjalan paling belakang, lalu Hyoga, Shiryu, Seiya, dan Shun paling depan.

.

.

"Hi…hi…hi…hihihi…"  
"Hi…hi…hi…hi…hi…hi…"  
"Guys! Denger gak?" tanya Seiya.

"Ahh! Jangan boongin gua deh!" bentak Shiryu.

"Gak… Gua juga denger kok…" kata Shun.  
"Eh suaranya jelas banget!" sahut Hyoga.

.

.

Selama beberapa menit mereka di bantai oleh suara 'kuntilanak' :D lalu suara itu menghilang semenit kemudian ada lagi…

.

"Yumi… kok lu santai-santai aja sih?" tanya Shun akhirnya.  
"Yu… Yumi… Masa lu gak denger?" tanya Hyoga gemetar.

"Hihihihihihi…."  
"Hi…hi…hi…hi…hi…hi…hihi…"

.

.

Berkali-kali suara itu datang lalu berhenti lalu ada lagi… Yumi gak sadar karena keasikan ngemil.

.

.

"YUUUMMMIII!" teriak semuanya.  
"Apa?" tanya Yumi sambil melepas dan mematikan MP4nya.

"Denger! Ada su…suara…kunti…" kata Shiryu.  
"Ha?" Yumi kaget, semuanya heran dan ketakutan…

.

.

Demo… -.-ll

"Hallo? Kenapa Ma?" kata Yumi.

All: *kecuali Yumi* sweatdrop

after a view second.

"Eh kunyuk! Jadi tadi bunyi hape lu?" tanya Shiryu sambil mengguncang-guncangkan pundak Yumi.  
"MAAF! Tadi kan gua lagi dengerin lagu!" bentak Yumi gak kalah sengit…

"Udah-udah, mending cepet baca petanya! kita udah same plang itu tuh!" lerai Seiya seraya menunjuk plang bertuliskan M.K.

"Loncat 3 langkah kedepan dengan satu kaki, turunkan kedua kakimu, lalu loncat satu kaki selangkah kedepan, terakhir turunkan lagi kedua kaki mu…" kata Shiryu.

.

.

Tanpa basa-basi mereka semua langsung melakukannya… hup…hup…hup…

.

.

"Kayak main loncat gunung ya? ^^" kata Yumi bahagia.

"Dasar anak kecil!" kata Hyoga…

"Di banding kita semua di sini Yumi paling muda, dan lu yang paling tua! Wahahaha… Peace bro :D" bela Shun.

.

Hup… Hup…

Hup…Hup...

.

* * *

**Chapter 4 … End…**

**Hyoga: baru Chapter 4 udah ngomong end aja!  
Yumi: kan maksudnya chapter 4 udahan… Trus sekarang chapter 5 :D  
Hyoga: Ni chapter gak delicious…  
Yumi: yg delicious yg tadi itu… ah ya udahlah ^^ Chapter 5 I'm Coming :D**


	5. The Real One ? :D

**Chapter 5  
The Real One ? :D**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Hihihihihi…." " Hihihihihihi…"  
"Yumi hp mu bunyi lagi tuh!" kata Seiya, Yumi mengambil hpnya.  
"Gak…kok…"

.

Semua saling berpandangan lalu menengok kebelakang…

.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"  
"LAARRRIIII! CAAABUUUUTTT! CEEEPPEEETTT!"

.

Semua lari secepat mungkin, Shiryu melesat langsung paling depan.

.

.

"AWAAAASSSS!" teriak Shiryu sambil mendorong yang lain.

.

.

Yumi dan Hyoga tersenggal-senggal di belakang, apalagi Yumi udah paling belakang bawaannya banyak lagi… Sambil berlari Yumi memberanikan diri menengok kebelakang karena udah gak kuat lari :D

.

"Eh! Udah gak ada!" teriak Yumi.

.

.

Semua berhenti selain Shiryu, masih saja berlari sambil teriak-teriak. Shun dan yang lain berjalan sambil mengatur nafas mencoba mengejar Shiryu. Tiba-tiba Shiryu tersandung, spontan yang lain tertawa melihatnya.

.

.

"Ahahahahahahahaha! Aha…hahahahaha!

"Yahh… Shir… wuahahahahaha!" semua tertawa bahagia.

"Jangan ketawa!" bentak Shiryu jengkel.

"Aha…haha…aduh, gua ketawa aja capek :D" kata Yumi polos.

All: sweatdrop… ketawa = capek? -.- iya kali :D

.

.

Akhirnya… mereka semua beristirahat sejenak, jangan dikira suasananya terang benderang… Mo liat kuku sendiri aja susah. Untung jalanannya keliatan meski yang lain gak ^_^ Setelah minum beberapa tetes air, itupun air keringat…!

Shun: HEEEYYY! BUKAN!

Shiryu dan yang lain melanjutkan perjalanan, suntuk abis! Setelah ketemu berbagai macam 'makhluk' tapi sekarang? Suara jangkrik pun tak ada.

Shiryu: kok jadi terbiasa? o.O

.

.

**Lalu…**

**Lalu…**

**Lalu…**

**BRUUK! BRUUUK! BRUUUK! BRRUUUKK! BRUUK!**

**.**

**.**

"SHUUUNNN! Kebiasaan mentang-mentang jalan paling depan, berenti seenak jidanya!" protes Hyoga.

"Emang jidad enak ya?" tanya Seiya.

"Sssttt! Bek!" kata Shun.

"Jangan PANGGIL GUA BEBEK!" protes Hyoga lagi.

"Lu tuh! Jalan dong cepetan!" peintah Seiya pada Shun.

"Iya nih! Niisan jalan dong!" timpal Yumi.

"Kalian semua bego ya?" tanya Shun enteng.

"WHOII!" teriak semua pada Shun.

"Arrrggghh! Emang bego ternyata! Tuh liat di depan!" lanjut Shun.

.

.

**HAAAHHHH!**  
**AAPPUUUAAAA?**  
"WARUNG MBAK SUTI!" teriak semua kecuali Shun.  
"Hey bego! Itu villanya! Kok warung mbak suti? siapa lagi mbak suti?"

.

Yang lain kucek-kucek mata…

.

"Oh IYA! Waaahhh kita tadi berhalusinasi." kata Shiryu.

"CAABUUUTTT!"

"SHIRYU TUNGGUU!"

.

.

Dengan antusiasnya Shiryu berlari menuju villa itu, cosmonya terbakar seakan-akan lagi bertarung aja! Yang lain menyusul dan…

**BLAM!**

Shiryu membuka pintu villa tersebut! Alhirnya terang! :D  
Villanya keren! Perpaduan warna-warna gothic, seperti merah, putih, hitam, ungu,perak dan emas… menghiasi villa tersebut… Mereka pun langsung memeriksa setiap sudut dari villa itu… Sungguh banyak ruangan dan kamar… Padahal masih di lantai I …

.

.

"JABUUU?" pekik Yumi, otomatis yang lain berlari menuju sumber suara.

"Whoi bro! Kok lu di sini?" tanya Seiya.

"Ya ampun ni tempat apa sih?" tanya Hyoga.

"GILA! Kenapa ke sini gak ngajak-ngajak?" tanya Shiryu.

"Muka lu kubek banget…" tambah Shun.

"Hmmmmpphh! hmmpphhh! Heeemmmmpphhh!" Jabu berusaha berbicara.

"Ckckck… sini gua lepasin deh…" lalu yumi melepaskan ikatan di mulut, kaki dan tangan Jabu.

"Nah… lu kenapa bisa ada di sini? bukannya lagi kencan sama Onee-sama (maksudnya Saori)?" tanya Yumi.

"Tar…du…lu…Gua mo napas dulu…" kata Jabu terbata-bata.

Yang lain bengong sementara Jabu terengah-engah…

"Haduh…haduh… susah gua capek banget! Udah ayo ke lantai II" kata Jabu.

.

.

Mereka pun ke lantai II… Seiya dan Yumi membopong Jabu yang udah gak ada tenaga sama sekali gara-gara kurang oksigen… Jelas aja, orang di masukin ke peti, untung gak mati ^^ Jabu pun menunjuk sebuah ruangan dengan dua daun pintu yang keliatan klasik abis…

.

Shun dan Hyoga menguping sedikit… Terdengar suara cekikikan dari dalam… Shun, Hyoga dan yang lain saling berpandangan…

.

"Dobrak nih?" tanya Shun…  
"Terserah lu…" jawab Hyoga.  
"Yeiii… kok terserah?" kata Shun kesal -.-  
"Ya udah ayo!" sahut Shiryu…

.

Seiya dan Yumi memperhatikan sambil masih membopong Jabu…

.

**1 … !**

**2 … !**

**3 …!**

**BRAAAKKKKKKK…..!**

**.**

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" teriak suara manja dari dalam ruangan itu.

"AAAAHHHHH!" teriak Shun d.k.k.

"AAAAHHHH!"

"AAAAHHHHH! CEWEK!" teriak Yumi kemudian.

"Heh! Kamu kan cewek juga!" sahut Seiya pada Yumi.

"AAAAHHH SEEIIYYAA!"  
"AAAAHHHH! HYYOOGGAAA!"  
"SSSHHUUUNNN!"  
"SHIIRYYUU!"

.

**BRuUUKK**(Jabu jatuh saat di lepas Seiya dan Yumi)

Jabu: hhh… *sigh* pasrah …

"Aaahh! Cukup! Gila!" kata Shun kesal.

"Kali… Kalian ngapain di sini?" tanya June, Saori, Erii, Miho, dan Shunrei…  
"KALIAN YANG NGAPAIN?" bentak Hyoga.

"Kok? Gimana mungkin kalian ke sini? Siapa yang kasih tau?" tanya Saori antara bingung dan kesal.  
"Kita kesini melalui….Aahh! Ntar dulu! Kenapa kalian semua disini ini kan tempat 'terlarang' ?" tanya Yumi.

"Fufufu…" Saori tertawa.

"Onee-sama garing ah…" -.- kata Yumi.

"HEY! Sembarangan! Yeah… sebenernya tempat ini tadinya adalah tanah kosong super duper gede! Trus kubeli aja, lalu bikin semua ini ^^" tutur Saori.

"Semua? Termasuk kuntilanak dan yang thriller-thriller and gaje-gaje tadi?" tanya Yumi *sweatdrop*

"Yumi ku sayang…" Erii buka mulut … "Itu semua cuma mainan dan jebakan "

"Terus kok, ada master Shaka segala?" Yumi makin bingung.

"Hihi, Yumi lucu iihh ^_^" kali ini Miho … "Itu kan cuma papan, memang Saori-chan sengaja mesen pelukis terkenal untuk melukis master mu dari ujung kepala sampe kuku kaki dengan perfet ;) … Masa kamu gak sadar kalo mulutnya gak bergerak?"

"Bahkan-bahkan neesan sengaja minta Saori-chan untuk nyewa suara Lady GaGa, penyanyi favorit mu secara langsung lho! Buat kamu tuh ^_^" timpal June.

"Iya… terus kenapa villa ini kami bikin dengan kesan gothic, lalu secretly supaya kamu main sama aku, Erii-chan, Miho-chan, Saori-chan dan June-chan " Shunrei menjelaskan.

"Iya! Biar kamu gak cuma main-main sama para cowok itu!" sahut Saori.

"Deskriminasi banget she?" kata Jabu yang akhirnya sadar.

"Yumi gak ngerti…" kata Yumi dengan polosnya.

All : sweatdrop

Semua menatap Yumi, Yumi jadi takut saking bingungnya…

"Eh…ah…anu… Yumi ngerti sih tapi buat apa?" tanya Yumi lagi.

.

.

Saori dan cewek-cewek lainnya mendekati Yumi dengan wajah ala setan cewek zaman Showa…

.

.

"Kamu… bukannya terharu malah…" kata Saori sambil nyekek Yumi.  
"WHOI! Adek gua!" kata Shun lalu menepis tangan Saori.

.

.

Yumi cuma cengar-cengir aja, habis gimana? Masa terharu? Gak penting banget! Toh dia juga gak minta dibuatin tempat kayak gitu…

.

.

"Ungrateful banget kamu YUMI!" kata Saori dan kawan-kawan kesal :D  
"Lagian! KALIAN PARA COWOK GIMANA COBA BISA KESINI? Kami gak pernah kasih tau Yumi, lagipula ke sini harus dengan peta khusus kalo gak punya triknya!" kata June.

.

.

Para Cowok dan Yumi berpandangan … Lalu tertawa …

"Niiihh…. ^_^" senyum semua kecuali Jabu seraya menunjukan kertas (peta yang ditemuin Shun)

"HAAA? Kertas ini? Nemu dimana?" tanya para cewek.  
"Di kantong celana niisan Shun " jawab Yumi bahagia…

.

.

Lagi-lagi para cewek kecuali June… Berekspresi kayak hantu Showa.

"Juneee… … …"

"A…ampun…girls…. gua gak sengaja! Gua lupa waktu itu w tari di dalem kantong terus pas balikin utang buat beli jam tangan ke Shun petanya kebawa…" tutur June *feel guilty*

All: GUBRAAKKK

.

.

* * *

**To the Final ^^  
To the Final ^^**

**The End of the Villa Problem  
**


	6. The End of the Villa Problem

**The Abandoned Villa Chapter 6**

**The End of the Villa Problem**

* * *

**Ehhmm ehmm… Jadi setelah para cowok dan Yumi tau semuanya tentang villa yang mereka pikir tempat harta karun tersembunyi itu. Yang ternyata adalah 'markas' pacar mereka… Maka inilah akhirnya… :D *peace***

* * *

.

"Heh… ya udahlah! Karena gua udah capek, mending kita pulang aja…" ajak Shun.  
"Betul…!" sahut para cowok dan Yumi.  
"Tapi… gimana pulangnya? kan gelap…?" tanya Yumi.

.

Boys : "… Oh iya ya? …"

"Ya udah, gua matiin dulu sistemnya…" kata Saori.  
"Sistem…?" tanya para cowok dan Yumi.

"Iya… system, tempat ini pake system yang dibuat oleh programmer terbaik di Jepang, bayarnya mahl. Nah kalian tinggal pulang… Tenang jalannya terang kok gak aka nada 'mainan' kuntilanak and semacamnya…" jelas Saori bangga :D

.

"Ya udah ayo!" ajak Hyoga… yang lain mengikuti…  
"Yumi, nanti main lagi ya? kita ngerumpi bareng…" ajak para cewek.  
"Gak ah… gak seru, Yumi gak suka ngerumpi ^_^ O.K. bye-bye neesan June, Onee-sama, Shunrei-san, Erii-san, and Miho-chan :D Thanks turnya ^^" jawab Yumi enteng.

.

.

Dan Yumi pun berlalu meninggalkan para cewek… Saat pulang untung gak ada hambatan… Setelah itu mereka (Yumi n The Boys) *makin deskriminasi gender aja* :D makan-makan di restoran.

.

.

"Gila! Gak, nyangka Saori bakal ngabisin duit buat hal-hal aneh semacam itu." kata Jabu.

"Haha… iya…" jawab Hyoga.

"Saori-san buang-buang duit percuma!" sahut Seiya.

"Gara-gara dia cewek gua jadi konsumtif yang segala jadi gal lagi!" timpal Shun.

"Shunrei jadi matre abis T.T" ungkap Shiryu.

.

Yumi cuma memperhatikan mereka sambil meminum milkshake nya…

.

"Dan kamu Yumi!" bentak Shun.

"Apa?" tanya Yumi kaget.

"Awas kamu berani maen ke sana … Ntar ketularan!"

"Iya ^.^"

"Haha bagus! … Cewek-cewek kita emang maniac! Hahahahahaha!" tawa semuanya, Yumi cuma ikutan aja… Meski menurutnya gak lucu.

.

.

Sementara itu di Villa…

Para cewek sedang ngomongin tentang fashion dan bla-bla-bla lainnya :D

.

.

"Huh cowok-cowok kita itu memang maniac! HAHAHAHAHA!"

.

.

Yumi: Wahahaha Yah… saya ambil tengah aja deh, kalo mo ser-seruan ke para cowok… Kalo lagi butuh duit *plaaak ditampar* ke para cewek… Beres kan? HAHAHAHAHA! :D *peace*

.

* * *

**A/N : wahahaha habis ^^ The End… Tamat :D *sama aja* begitulah… OOC ^^ Fic ini terinspirasi dari villa tua yang di tinggalkan pemiliknya… Karena main ke villa itu saya jadi pingin bikin fanfic… O.K. sekian.. Thanks buat yang baca n Review… Oh iya… Review please :D**


End file.
